As can be seen by reference to the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,650,070; 4,456,154; 4,538,651; and 4,614,286, the prior art is replete with myriad and diverse toner cartridge constructions developed for use in different photocopying machines.
While the prior art constructions are more than adequate for the purpose and function for which they were specifically designed, they share a number of inadequacies.
Toner cartridges used in electro photographic copiers are structured quite differently from one another depending on the particular machine in which the cartridge is intended for use. In addition, many toner cartridges are single use cartridges, which are disposed of after the toner supply is depleted. It should be obvious therefore, that structural resources could be preserved and operating costs could be reduced if these cartridges could be refilled and reused on a regular basis.
Furthermore, a method of recharging toner cartridges would be exceptionally useful particularly if the basic structure employed was adaptable to several different types of toner cartridges.
Obviously there has existed a long standing need for a toner cartridge conversion device which incorporates both widespread adaptability and a superior level of reusability to at least one major line of photocopiers. The development of such a device is the stated purpose and objective of the present invention.